Changing Tides
by Lightan117
Summary: I didn't know why but since my sister and I are here we might as well have some fun. But, what if we get attached to the two people we admire the most? Oh,Hells. Jones/OC Marcus/OC
1. Welcome to Port Royal

Hey Everyone! Welcome to my first POTC fanfic. I really don't care if you flame, I wanted to get this story off my mind and actually on to my site. Purely for entertainment. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Enjoy the read!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Warning: Mistakes are frequent! Me and my Beta are not perfect!**

oOo

For whatever reason, I so do not deserve this. As of right now my older sister and I are sitting in an old fashion prison with Will Turner and his soon-to-be-wife Elizabeth Swann. How we got here, I have no clue. All I remember is surfing on the California coast with my sister sitting on the beach then the next thing we knew, we were sitting in Port Royal watching Cutler Beckett arrest them for helping Jack. But, thanks to my sisters' hot headedness and anger issues we were sent along with them. Oh joy. And now we wait until Will is summoned. That's when the fun begins.

"You had to open your mouth didn't you?" I asked Rowan, her red hair spilled over she shoulders.

"You know fully well know what Beckett is going to do." She hissed low enough so I could hear. "He deserve more than a few harsh words."

"You slapped him! Then tried to kick him where men should not be hit." I told her, my voice coming shot of a giggle. She rolled her eyes and slouched in her seat.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Wait until Will is called. Then we stick with him. We know the movies like the back of our hands. Why not have fun while we're here?" I said with a smirk playing on my lips.

"You're evil you know that?" she laughed.

"Aren't we all?" I looked up to see British officers come into the room. They let Will out but I stopped them. I told them we have information that Beckett would like the most. They looked at each other before letting us out. We walked behind Will until we came to Becketts' map or study room.

"Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered, sir. And the two ladies said they have information for you." One of the officers said. Beckett stopped talking to what's-his-faces name and looked at us.

"Those won't be necessary." He pointed to the cuffs that we on our wrists. The unlocked them and walked out.

"The East India Trading Company is in need of your services ." Beckett said to Will. Rowan and I took a seat on the chairs in the room. Thankfully, we were given shirts and pants because when we came here we only had out two piece bathing suits on. "We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow."

"More acquaintance. How do you know him?" Will asked.

"We've had dealings in the past. And we've each left our mark on each other." Beckett said. I loved this part.

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asked. Beckett was silent but began to speak again.

"By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I want you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession." Beckett took a drink from the glass.

"Recover. At the point of a sword?" Will asked.

"Bargain." Beckett countered.

"He won't give it up Beckett." They both turned to us. "He's smarter than you give him credit." I said with my smirk still on my lips.

"How do you know what I was going to ask? And who are you two ladies? Before, I never got the chance." Beckett turned his eyes to my older sister.

"That my older sister Rowan Raven. And I'm Si-Crystal Sweets." I told him.

"Your last names are different." He noted.

"Different fathers. You understand what war does and so do we." Rowan told him. "About what you were going to ask, let's just say that we know more than we should. We could be of use to you."

"How so?"

"You are going to send Will to find Jack's compass. In doing so, Will and Elizabeth are set free. Jack will be under the employment but I highly doubt Jack would agree. So, here's the deal. Will goes and get's the compass and he takes us along. In doing so, we make sure that the compass fits snuggly in your fat palm." Rowan said to him. I chuckled at the last part. This is what I get for a sister who works in the military. Beckett thought for a moment, looked at us then at Will.

"Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or parish. Not unlike you, Mr. Turner. Bring back that compass or there's no deal. And take them with you." He pointed to us. Will left and waved his hand for us to follow. Before I left I turned around to face the man I hate so much.

"Beckett, why are you trusting us?" I asked.

"I'm not." he smiled that creepy smile and with that I left. A cold shiver running down my spine as I walked out.

oOo

"So where are we going?" Rowan asked.

"Why should I tell you? You work for Beckett." Will said as we walked to the prison.

"We lied. We hate Beckett as much as pirates do. And you shouldn't trust him either. He lies right through those perfect teeth of his." I told him.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"Siren McBride, at your service." I gave him a mock bow.

"I thought your name was Crystal Sweets?"Will asked.

"I lied. Rowan told him her real name. I just can't tell people mine. And you do well to know that this will be kept between us. Understand?" I asked him.

"Why?"

"My sister's name draws attention. Do you know what a siren is Will?"

"A mythical creature of the sea." He answered.

"Wrong. They _are_ creatures of the sea. Where we come from, which happens to be from a different time, my sister was given a power. Now she _is_ one and so much more. I on the other hand was born natural. We are your greatest allies and your worst nightmares. You need our help. Understand that." Rowan said. We marched down the steps and watched as Will embraced Elizabeth through the bars. Next thing we knew, her father comes in right after us.

"Here, now, you can't be in here." The guard said.

"I think you'll find he can." Governor Swann said.

"!"

"Governor Swann, still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" he asked the guard.

"I thought so." Rowan muttered to me under her breath. I chuckled and we watched Will take to Elizabeth about Jack's compass. I don't know how many times me and my sister watched this movie but I wish I had my remote with me so I could fast forward this part. But the one funny thing about this is Elizabeth's father stumbling over because the candle holder broke off. We giggled and looked away, trying to blend in.

"Let's go." Will said.

"Where are we going?" I asked this time.

"First to the blacksmith. Then to port to find where Jack has been. If not, we head for Tortuga." Will said. We followed him to the blacksmith where he changed his clothes. "These should fit you. I've grown out of them and I'm afraid I don't have anything proper to you ladies." He handed each of us a long sleeved shirt, pants, and black knee-high boots.

"We'll gladly take these over dresses any day." He led us to his room to change. We got dressed in his old clothes and tied our long hair back. Once we were done we went back out. Will handed each of us a sword and a pistol.

"Do you know how to weld a sword?" he asked.

"It's been a while but I think so. Oh, one more thing you should know about us. When it comes to fighting, we can take care of ourselves." I told him. He nodded and we headed to the pier. Once there Will asked around to see where Jack went. One man said that Jack owed him money. Another man said that he wound up at Singapore. Will thanked the man and we headed to Singapore.

He wasn't there. Once we got there, which took a few days, we asked around and that lead us to Tortuga. We could've told Will where Jack was but that would take the fun out of things. Plus, seeing Singapore and Tortuga was the highlight of my day. I couldn't believe that we were here. I'm still waiting to wake up on the beach with paramedics around me saying I took a great hit to the head. But I wasn't dreaming. This was real.

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow, but there's an island just south of the straits where I trade spice for….mm, delicious long pork. Cannot say about Jack, but you'll find a ship there. A ship with black sails." The Jamaican man told us.

"Can you take us to it?" Will asked.

"Sure. But I warn you. That island is not kind to visitors." He told him.

"Are you willing to bring them aboard as well?"Will pointed to us.

"Women are bad luck aboard ships but I'll make an exception." He said. We gave him a nod of our heads and he took us to his ship. Next stop, savage island.

oOo

It took us a day to get to the island. Me and Rowan stayed outside on the deck the whole time. Rowan doesn't like the sea all that much but I wish I could stay on it forever. Every chance I got I went to the beach and surfed. I was on water from sunrise to sunset. Rowan on the other hand, loved heat and fire. She stayed on land near the fire. She kept watch over me when I was out at sea. She always got nervous when we went out. I don't know why but she always is. It's been years since that time and now that we're….how old? I tend to forget but still, she needs to let go.

"My brother will take you three ashore." Said the man. I looked down to see the Will taking to the man from before. We were up high, looking the crow's nest or what made up of it.

"Rowan. Si-Crystal. We're leaving." Will called. We jumped down and followed Will to the lifeboat. The brother rowed us until we were a mile from shore.

"What's wrong? The beach is there?" Will asked. The brother began to talk in French and we knew what he was saying.

"He's saying he won't go any farther. It's dangerous. We have to swim from here." I told him. I got up and dived into the sea. Rowan was right behind me and so was Will. Once we reached shore we walked towards the Pearl.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow! Marty! Cotton!" Will called. "Anybody?" I watched as Will started to make his way to the jungle when I called to him.

"Me and Rowan are going to stay here in case they come back. Go on without us!" I called. "Oh, and Will. Shifting your weight might help a bit." He nodded and went in.

"You're cheating." Rowan said as we made our way onto the Pearl's deck.

"With him, he's going to need all the help he can get. Including cheating." I told her. She just laughed and shook her head.

"Only you Siren. Only you."

oOo

How was it? Tell us the truth in your reviews!


	2. Don't Make Me Angry

Welcome back happy readers! I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy. Tad bit marysue but I really don't care. It's made for fun.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Warning: I can't speak pirate to save my life but I'll try. Don't blame me, I suck at it.**

oOo

"Look who we have here Ro." I pointed down below. She turned her head so that she was looking down. The two pirates from the last movie, Ragetti and Pintel, were climbing aboard the ship.

"Jack." Rowan called the monkey over. "Go have fun." The monkey smiled and went down below. They were almost done when he lost his eye again and it went rolling. Jack took the eye and made Ragetti chase him around the deck. We giggled at the show Jack was giving us. We can't help it really. Whenever someone is in pain we can't help but laugh.

"Haul loose the mooring line!" Pintel shouted. I looked up to see and the rest of Jack's crew right behind him.

"Will!" I called. I jumped down and landed with a light thud.

"Thief! Little hairy thief! Give it back!" Ragetti said. Rowan was right behind me when Jack but the wooden eye in his mouth. "Don't bite it!"

"Haul loose the mooring line!" Pintel shouted again. Ragetti got to his feet, not noticing us, and went to the side of the deck.

"He's got me eye. He won't give it back." Ragetti called.

"Jack, come here." I said to him. Jack came up to me and jumped on my shoulder. Down below Jack's crew was climbing aboard. I looked out into the horizon and saw Jack running from the tribal members. Me and Rowan helped Will and the crew on board then sat back to watch them work. Will came over to us and asked if we were alright. "We're fine. Did my advice work?" I asked him.

"How did you know what we needed?" he asked me.

"We'll explain later. We best head out to open sea. Where's Jack?" Rowan asked. We looked to see Gibbs talking to Jack.

"Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Jack said to Gibbs. Jack, the monkey, handed me the wooden eye and jumped off my shoulder. Jack pulled out his pistol and shot the monkey. Me and Rowan both shook our heads.

"Where's me eye?"

"Looking for this?" Ragetti and everyone looked at us. I tossed him his eye but they still looked at us.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Your friends. And Will needs to talk to you. We'll talk later." I told him. I nodded towards Will and he turned to Will.

"Jack. Elizabeth is in danger." Will said bluntly.

"Have you considered locking her up somewhere?" Jack asked him as he walked away. I poked Ro and pointed to them. We followed them and listened in.

"She is locked up somewhere, bound to hang for helping you."

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack said. Will took one of the crew's swords and placed it against Jack's throat.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Will said. Jack pushed off the blade and went to Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Captain." Gibbs answered.

"We have a need to travel upriver." He whispered.

"By need, you mean trifling need? Fleeting? As in, say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Jack turned to us. "Report to my quarters. We'll talk there."

"Of course Captain." We gave a solute and walked down. Once inside we made ourselves comfortable. We waited until Jack came through the doors. A suspicion look as on his eye and all we could do was smile.

"Who are you?" he asked. We walked over to his candles when Rowan held up her hand.

"Allow me." She snapped her fingers an every candle was lit. Jack's eyes widened as he sat as his desk. "Surprised?" She asked him.

"Curious." He answered.

"Of course you are. I believe you have questions rattling in that brain of yours." I gave him a smirk as I placed my feet upon his desk.

"You didn't answer my question."

"My name is Siren McBride and this is my older sister Rowan Raven. We're your friends Jack. We don't want you dead or in Beckett's hands either." I told him.

"Oh really? Why would a woman, such as yourself, care for a pirate like me?" he asked.

"Because where we come from you have tons of fans. Let's just say we admire your sense of survival. And we could be of great help to you. If you allow us." I said. Jack was quiet for a minute before he spoke again.

"You're not human, are you?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest. We can still die Jack. But we haven't aged in years." I told him, my smirk turning into a wicked smile.

"How old?"

"I'm at least 456 years old while Rowan is 459. Turning 460 in a few months." I told him.

"What can you do?"

"My power, as you can see is fire." Rowan said and lit her hand on fire.

"And you my dear." I gestured his hand in my direction. I chuckled.

"I was born from the sea Jack. It made me what I am. Calypso is no match for me. I tend to keep my promises while causes trouble every way she can." Jack sat back in his chair then laughed.

"Excellent. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl."

"Thank you Jack but may I ask a question?" I asked him.

"Go right ahead." He still sat back with a smile on his face.

"What do you intend to do with that black spot on your hand?" I asked him. He stopped smiling and looked at me. I gave him a smirk then sat back. This is going to be fun.

oOo

"Your being a child." Rowan told me and we wadded toward Tia Dalma's house. I never like the witch because of what she to Davey Jones. He would have been free if she stayed loyal to him but no, she had to be the bitch she was.

"I am not. I hate his witch and everything that has to do with her. She's been planning this for years, trying to get back to her goddess self. Screw her." I muttered to her.

"No thank you." She laughed. I shook my head as the boat came to a stop.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh separable, we are. Were. Have been. Before." Jack lingered off.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs said to him.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Me and Rowan chuckled.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs said to Will.

"Mind the boat." He said to me.

"Mind the boat." I told Rowan.

"Mind the boat." Rowan said to Ragetti.

"Mind the boat." He told Pintel.

"Mind the boat." He told Marty.

"Mind the boat." He told Cotton.

"Mind the boat!" Cotton's parrot screech. One by one we climbed the latter into her shack. Jack was the first on who greeted her but she waved him off to go to Will. The way she looked at him made my blood boil. Rowan grabbed me by the elbow and held me still. I looked at her but she shook her head.

"You'll get your chance later." She whispered to me. I sighed in defeat and relaxed.

"And who are these two?" She asked Jack.

"My new friends. They practically begged to be on my ship and being the kind heart man I am I agreed. They've been useful in numerous ways." Jack said in a way Rowan and I really wanted to hurt him. He did give us a somewhat apologetic look but we didn't buy it.

"What service may I do you?" Tia Dalma asked Will in the most seductive way possible. "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." Jack whistles of the cage. Poor Jack. "Look," He shoots him, "an undead monkey. Top that." He handed the cage over. Tia Dalma opened the door and let Jack free, much to Gibbs protest.

"Don't! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." He told her.

"The payment is fair." She said.

"We're looking for this." Will place a cloth with a key on it, on the table. My heart skipped a beat since I knew what it belonged to. And judging but Tia Dalma's face, she too. "And what it goes too."

"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" She asked Jack.

"Maybe. Why?" Jack you ass.

"I hear you. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants." She was laughing on the inside. "Or do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own?" She told him. She went on about how the key went to a chest. And how Davy Jones cut out his heart for a woman, who I hate so much! I wanted to stab her in the chest through her own heart! Then Will stood up to Jack and said that he knew all long. Who wouldn't suspect Jack not knowing?

"Let me see your hand." Tia Dalma held out her hand for Jack. Jack looked at her hand gave her the wrong hand before switching it. Slowly Tia Dalma unwrapped it to revile the Black Spot. It actually looks uglier up close than it does on the screen.

"My eyesight's just as good as ever, just so you know." Jack joked. I wacked him in the back of the head to shut him up. Tia Dalma walked out of the room to looked for the jar of dirt I know she's looking for. But I couldn't help but notice a pair of boots that were attached to legs in the back room. I nudged Rowan to look and when she did both me and her smiled our evil smile. 'We know who it is!' I sang in my head. I also noticed Jack taking a ring when I spotted it….

Davey Jones's locket.

Pain filled my gut as I looked at it. He would've been free if only she stayed loyal to him. Now the space where his heart should be is black and cold. When the movies came out I found out that I had more in common with the crew of the Flying Dutchman than I did in our real world. They were….like me. Without even thinking I took the locket and hid it in the only pocket I had.

"Davey Jones cannot port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow and so you will carry land with you." Jack slowly took the jar of dirt from her hands.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No."

"Then it helps."

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will stepped in. Tia Dalma smiled at him then sat back at her table. She took crab claws in her hands and shook them.  
>"A touch of destiny." She threw them down on the table.<p>

We're off to see the Flying Dutchman!

oOo

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked.

"Yep! And let me tell you, best ship in the whole pirate nation." I said with the biggest smile. I knew that the broken ship on the rocks wasn't it but the one underneath it was. I had the biggest smile on my face besides the one I had when we first figured out where we were. This is gonna rock.

"So, what's your plan, then?" Jack asked.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will said to the point.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked.

"I cut down anyone in my path." Will said to him. I looked over at Rowan who was drench and had a cloak over her. Rowan always hated rain. Wet, cold, and it always seemed to place her in a bad mood. Plus she never liked the sea but she puts up with it because of me. I love the sea!

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Jack followed Will where he was boarding the small boat. "Oi! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. It might save your life." We watched as Will rowed over. "Douse the lamps."

"Jack, we'll be up high watching from up there." I pointed to the sails. "Start thinking fast Jack. You'll need it." Rowan and I headed up. The look on Jack's face made me smile as the lights went out. Once we got to the mast we sat and watched the show. In the distance we could see a flicker of light from a fire. My smile grew as the Flying Dutchman burst out of the water. My favorite ship was as beautiful as it was on the screen. I gripped Rowan's arms and squealed like the pirate fan girl I am.

"Calm down or they'll hear you!" Rowans hiss and made me release my iron like grip. I just sat there and continued to smile while Ro shook her head at me. I played the whole scene in my mind while I tried to imagine Davey Jones's speech. We waited about ten minutes before he heard the girly screams of the crew below us. We giggled at the screams. What a bunch of girls!

"You have a debt to pay." Rowan covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. "You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement." Jones said to Jack. We watched as Jack stepped back from the cursed sailor.

"Technically I was only captain for two years, and then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack looked up at us then back at Jones.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" Davey's crew laughed and we giggled along with them. He got Jack there.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship, he's already over there." Jack spoke quickly.

"One soul does not equal another Jackie!" I sang. Rowan covered my mouth and prayed that they didn't hear. Too late…

"What be goin' on Sparrow?" Jones asked Jack.

"My other part of my payment." Jack said quickly. "They're worth at least ten souls." He said. Oh boy, Jack you're such an ass! I looked over at Rowan, gave her shoulder a pat before leaning back and letting myself fall. I somersaulted in the air then landed with a thud. I stood up and pulled my cap off my head to lead my hair down. I backed up till my back hit the railing, twirling my cap on my finger, smiling my seductive smile.

"Good evenin' gentlemen." I said with laughter in my voice. Almost all of the men dropped their jaws.

"See. Here's one of them." Jack said. I titled my head to the side then cocked my eyebrow up.

"When did I agree to this Sparrow?" I asked him. Jack, for once was at a loss for words. But sadly, it ended too soon.

"Aha! We've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're just haggling over price." Jack said closing his telescope. He thought fast.

"Price?" Jones gave him a look before answering.

"Just how many souls do you think mine is worth?" Jack asked. I face palmed at his stupid question. Dig yourself a bigger grave Jack.

"One hundred souls. Three days." Jones said with a smirk.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy. I'll get started right off." Jack turned but met with Marcus who hissed at him.

"Easy Marcus, he's not going anywhere." My sister purred but placing a hand on his shoulder. Marcus jumped at the contact. I giggled when my sister appeared and scared the shit out of him. Rowan sat on the edge next to me with a smirk on her face.

"Did you really have to do that?" I whispered to her.

"You said we should have some fun while we're here. Why not screw with their heads before we become friends?" I chuckled at the thought.

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment." Jones said. "That leaved you with only 99 more to go."

"What about them?" Jack asked. "They can your men some entertainment." That's it!

"JACK SPARROW!" I appeared in front of him. "Do not think for one moment that I would allow myself to go so low! That is disgusting, revolting, insulting, and what I wouldn't give to snap that neck of yours right now!" I shouted at him as he backed up away from me. "Don't make me angry Jack. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. If you thought the Kraken and Calypso combined were bad, you haven't pissed me off enough!"

"Sister, calm down!" my eyes snapped to Rowan. "Your eyes have changed and you're rocking the god damn ship!" she snapped. That's when I realized that the waves began to pick up. As for my eyes….imagine cat's eyes but with a light blue color and the black line really thin. I walked over to my sister and stared out into the ocean. I whispered as low as I could to it, telling the ocean that I was fine. When I'm not happy, he's not happy. "Calm sister. Remember your lessons." Rowan whispered to me. I nodded and tried to calm down.

"I keep them. 97 souls." Wait…did her just said 'them' and '97'? Does that mean that…. "Three days." I didn't bother looking back but I felt a hand/tentacle on my shoulder before the next thing I knew I was on the Flying Dutchman.

oOo

There's the second chapter! Hope you liked it!


	3. The Sting Of Memories

Welcome back everyone. Hoped you enjoyed the story so far. On with the next chapter. I hope you like it.

oOo

I feel so bad for Rowan. She hates rain, the sea, and everything that has to do with anything wet. Having the ability to bend fire kind of dampers the feeling towards anything wet. I, on the other hand, live for it. The way the wind blows through my hair, the smell of the sea on my skin, the sound of the waves crashing against the ship. I love it. I could never be away from the sea. In my many years I found myself living next or near the sea. Rowan would argue about the places where we lived. We were polar opposites and yet we could never part from each other. The bond of sisters was too strong to break so every now and then we would trade on where our next home would be.

Money met little to us actually. We're don't age but we do die if the worst comes our way. There are days where we would wonder what it would be like if we did let ourselves go, to be finally free from our unending lives. And yet, death chills our bones to the core, making us abandon the thoughts of it. I remember in my young years how Rowan would tell me stories that mother used to tell us. She knew our mother the longest before everything went to hell. Maybe I'll tell you the story one day.

"Siren would you please come down from there?" my sister called. I looked down to see her grasping the railing while she looked up at me. She never had any sea legs.

"Afraid I'll fall over?" I called down to her. She gave me one of the I'm-not-kidding-looks. I sighed and slid down the rope ladder to meet with her. The sea still raged in the storm from before. My mood made the sea upset despite the fact that I was calmer now. When we arrived I went straight to the front of the ship and sat there. I didn't care if the crew gave me looks or anything like that. After a while I began to calm down and walk around the ship, making sure I didn't disrupt the crew at work.

"I'm afraid I'll fall over." We laughed. As the storm raged I could hear Davy's organ play over the waves. Such sad music over something as awful as Tia Dalma's love.

"Secure the mast tackle, Mr. Turner!" Jimmy Legs shouted. I watched as both Turners looked up at the person giving orders. "Set to it!" Oh shit….

"Will don't go!" I grabbed his arm but he just shrugged me off. Please oh please don't let him screw this up! Will quickly scrambled up and tried to secure it but someone was there as well. They looked at each other both in shock and confusion. Then the rope was let go….

The cannon fell onto the deck with a loud crash. The crew flew backwards from the fallen cannon. God dammit.

"Haul that weevil to his feet." Jimmy Legs ordered Koleniko. Me and Rowan ran to the deck to watch Will. Another person of the crew pulled Will up and threw him against the ropes. Jimmy Legs got out the whip for Will's punishment. "Five lashes will remind you to stay on 'em!" He shouted but was stopped by Bootstrap.

"No!"

"Impeding me of my duties?" Jimmy Legs asked. "You'll share the punishment."

"I'll take it all." Bootstrap you're so bloody stupid!

"Will you, now?" Davy Jones came onto the deck. Please don't say it or else it's just gonna end up being worse. "And what would prompt such an act of charity?"

"My son." STUPID! "He's my son." Bootstrap turned to face Will as he did the same. Davy started laughing as did the rest of the crew.

"What fortuitous circumstance be this? Five lashes be owed, I believe it is." Davy held out his hand for the whip. He shoved it in Bootstrap's face with an evil grin.

"No. No, I won't." Bootstrap protested.

"The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner. Your issue will feel its sting, be it by the bosun's hand or your own." There was a pause before he gave his answer.

"No."

"Bosun!" Jimmy Legs stepped forward but Bootstrap reached for it instead. Fear crawled up my spine as memories I had long since forgotten began to resurface.

"Turn around and don't look." Rowan whispered but when I tried to Davy called to me. He said I had to watch it as well so that if we ever made a mistake this would also be our punishment. I turned back around to watch the first whip. I winced as the blood began to run down Will's back.

"_Father please stop it!"_ I placed my hand to my head to hide the pain.

"_It hurts, please!"_ I remember screaming that over and over.

"_She's just a child Mark! How can you beat your own daughter?"_ My mother was screaming that long ago. I time I wished to no longer remember.

"_Run Siren! Run as fast and as far as you can! Don't look back!_" Rowan was yelling at me back then. To run…to hide.

"Siren? Are you alright?" Rowan whispered but I couldn't hear her well. My head was spinning too much. Everything was coming back….and I wanted it to go away.

"What be the matter with her?" Davy asked but when he touched my arm, much to Rowan's protest, everything came back. Back to that night when everything went to hell…..

oOo

(Rowan's POV)

"Don't touch her!" I protested but Jones didn't listen to me. As soon as he did the area started too shifted and everything began to change. This was one of Siren's little abilities. She is able to show people what has happened by changing the area around her. They will see what she saw.

"What's happening?" Jones asked.

"Just stand still and you'll get your answer." I told him in a cold voice. I looked at him then looked at the darken house in front of us. We were in a field that was covered in lilacs. In the corner of our eyes we turned to see men with torches and anything they could carry. Just then a woman and her girls ran out of the house. One of the girls had brown hair with brown eyes while the other one had red hair and green eyes like her mother. The mother began to push her children away as she stayed put.

"_Run! Take your sister and run Rowan! Go, now!"_ the woman shoved them towards the sea.

"_I won't leave you mother._" The child named Rowan yelled at her mother.

"_You don't have much time. Keep your sister safe. I'll be alright now go."_ The woman gave the child one last look before Rowan took the other child's hand and ran for the sea. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them as they climbed over tree trunks, their long skirts catching on the twigs and rocks.

"_Rowan, I can't run any longer."_ The other child called. But they didn't stop, not for anything.

"_Ahh!"_ Rowan screamed and fell to the ground. She clutched her leg as red crimson blood spilled from the wound.

"_Rowan! Hang on, I'll get you out of here._" The other child tried but Rowan shoved the girl off her.

"_You don't have enough time Siren. You have to go to and take ship. Get as far away from here as possible. Don't worry about us, we'll handle them._" Siren shook her head as tears left her eyes.

"_Please Ro, get up. Don't leave me._" Siren cried. Rowan stroked the girls' hair and smiled.

"_Live sister, for us._" With that Rowan shoved Siren away. Siren got up and continued to run. Gunfire flew past her and over her head. They made her run away from the docks and towards the cliffs.

Once she got there she was trapped. Down below her was the sea crashing against the sharp rocks. Tears flowed freely as she looked out towards the sea. This would be the last time she would ever see it. And it broke her heart to admit it.

"_End of the line my dear._" Siren turned around to see the man she called father standing before her. Behind him her mother and stepsister were bound and were held down.

"_Why father? I did nothing wrong and yet you hate me! I'm your daughter!_" Siren screamed. The man laughed and stepped closer, forcing Siren to step closer to the edge.

"_You're no daughter of mine. You're a freak like your sister. You were a problem ever since your mother found you on the beach. You're nothing but the seas daughter and a curse too." _The man yelled at her. Siren looked over at her mother whose eyes held the truth. She was the seas daughter and a monster at that.

"_Please, let them go. Kill me but please let them go._" Siren said to the man. A wicked smiled spread across his face as his hand shot out for her neck. He began to squeeze her neck slowly at a time. Breath no longer went into her lungs. Her feet here off the cliff as she dangled in the air.

The crew watched as the scene played before them. Jones looked at Rowan who nodded sadly. The girl in front of them was the woman whose arm Jones held. Thought ran through all of their minds as they watched as the man released the girl he held. The mothers' cries for her daughter were lost over the child's screams as she fell to her death but they were silenced quickly.

The man laughed then turned around thinking that the child was now dead. But the roar of the sea became louder and louder with each step until a wave spun high into the air. The man turned to see the child he threw off the cliff stand before him. Her hair and clothes were wet as she hung her head. But when she looked up she was different. Her eyes were white as snow and faint blue markings appeared on her skin. The girl clenched her fist as she moved her hands above her head. The sea matched her movements as she swept the villagers off the edge and into the sea. Their screams were music to her ears as she looked down on the man who tried to kill her. He begged her for his life but the hatred in her heart clouded her judgment. The grabbed the man by the throat and forced him to open his mouth. She bent down to his level and she too opened her mouth. Once she came close enough blue mist began to come from the man's mouth. His skin becoming pale and he shook in pain. Once the mist cleared the man's body lay limp at her feet.

The girl had sucked the soul from the man.

Rowan and her mother watched as the girl walked over to them and freed them. She sat in front of her mother before she started to sway. Energy left her body as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The mother caught her with ease but as she looked down on the girl she raised she knew that her daughter had to leave. They could no longer stay here without being in danger.

"_What do we do now mother?_" Rowan asked her mother for an answer.

"_You leave this place that. You no longer belong here so you must leave with your sister." _The mother picked up her daughter and began to leave.

"_Where shall we go?_"

"_Anywhere but here._"

The scene began to change back but while it did, Siren's eyes rolled back and she fainted. Lucky Jones was there so he could catch her. She was limp in his arms as she was carried away. The crew went back to normal with me just standing there thinking about what happened.

How on earth am I supposed to explain this?

oOo


	4. Song of the Siren

Forgive me for the really update. I had to figure out where I'm going with this and I had a lot of stuff on my plate. But I'm back now and things start getting interesting! Remember, this is purely made for fun and I really don't care that I have mistakes or they sound Mary-sue. I hope you enjoy it.

~oOo~

I woke with a major migraine. The swaying of the boat didn't make it any better either. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a bed, that is not the hammock that now belonged to me, but a bed with a somewhat dry blanket covering me. When a heard a snore I quickly turned my head to see Davey Jones sleeping on a chair next to me. I smiled sweetly before quietly getting out of bed. I took the blanket and covered him with it. He moved a bit but didn't wake. I moved over to his organ and placed Tia Dalma's necklace next to his then opened them both so that the soft tunes will play together. I walked back over to Jones and softly gave him a kiss on his cheek before slipping out of his cabin. Outside it was a new day. A full moon shone brightly and I moved slowly towards the bow of the boat.

"_Upon one summer's morning  
>I carefully did stray<br>Down by the Walls of Wapping  
>Where I met a sailor gay.<em>

_Conversing with a young lass  
>Who seem'd to be in pain,<br>Saying, William, when you go  
>I fear you'll ne'er return again.<em>

_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
>I disdain all glittering gold<br>There is nothing can console me  
>But my jolly sailor bold.<em>

_His hair it hangs in ringlets  
>His eyes as black as coal<br>My happiness attend him  
>Wherever he may go.<em>

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall  
>I'll wander, weep and moan<br>All for my jolly sailor  
>Until he sails home.<em>

_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
>I disdain all glittering gold<br>There is nothing can console me  
>But my jolly sailor bold." <em>

I sang as I gazed up at the moon. The waves crashed against the ship smoothly as my voice echoed across the empty sea. This was the time of my change. Whenever a full moon is high in the sky until there is no longer a moon to be seen I will change into my true form, my cured form. My hair will turn a greenish-blue a color and reach my mid-back. Silver fins will replace my ear and gills will form on my neck. My clothes will turn into skin and scales. A white skirt will pool at my feet as a white band will cover my breasts. They're somewhat see through, you can see scales under them, but it still covers me. Mt finger will turn webbed along with my feet. My eyes will turn a shining silver color that matches my scales. I will become a siren of the sea…

"_My father is a merchant  
>The truth I now will tell<br>And in great London City  
>In opulence doth dwell.<em>

_His fortune doth exceed  
>300,000 gold<br>And he frowns upon his daughter  
>Who loves a sailor bold.<em>

_A fig for his riches  
>His merchandise and gold<br>True love has grafted my heart  
>Give me my sailor bold.<em>

_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
>I disdain all glittering gold<br>There is nothing can console me  
>But my jolly sailor bold.<em>

_Should he return in pov'rty  
>From o'er the ocean far<br>To my tender bosom  
>I'll press my jolly tar.<em>

_My sailor is as smiling  
>As the pleasant month of May<br>And often we have wandered  
>Through Ratcliffe Highway<em>

_Many a pretty blooming  
>Young girl we did behold<br>Reclining on the bosom  
>Of her jolly sailor bold.<em>

_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
>I disdain all glittering gold<br>There is nothing can console me  
>But my jolly sailor bold.<em>"

The water began to meet me on the deck and swirl around me. I heard a gasp behind me and I turned to see Jones standing there with my sister next to him with Will along with everyone else. Their mouths agape but my sister was smirking. The lantern's fire next to her broke out of its containment and swirled around her as well. We both looked up at the moon and closed our eyes.

"_My name it is Maria  
>A merchant's daughter fair<br>And I have left my parents  
>And three thousand pounds a year<em>

_Come all you pretty fair maids  
>Whoever you may be<br>Who love a jolly sailor  
>That plows the raging sea<em>

_While up aloft in storm  
>From me his absence mourn<br>And firmly pray arrive the day  
>He's never more to roam."<em>

The fire died away and the water returned to the sea. We stood where we were in our true states. I stared at Jones and he stared at me, his eyes looking through me. I softly began to walk to me, my hips swaying seductively, my voice becoming memorizing as he watched me. I glanced over Rowan who was pressed up against Marcus who stood frozen by my sisters blood red eyes that glowed like fire.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
>I disdain all glittering gold<br>There is nothing can console me  
>But my jolly sailor bold.<em>

_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
>I disdain all glittering gold<br>There is nothing can console me  
>But my jolly sailor bold."<em>

I placed my hand over Jones chest where his heart should have been and sang softly to him. I pressed myself up against him, my eyes wandering over him till they reached his own. I heard his intake of breath and I smiled as I reached up closer towards his lips. Only when they were centimeters apart did I whisper…

"_My name is Siren and I am the goddess of the Sea. True to my word, I will never forsake the sailor who stole my heart. I belong to him and he can only command me. My sailor….my heart….my soul."_ My lips crashed against his and the sea greeted us together.

~oOo~

Bugging me since forever and I really liked how this went. Hoped you like the small fluff!


	5. Truth with a Liar's Dice

Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed and favorite! Sorry for the late delay but here it is.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Oc's and my story. I do not care for grammar or spelling. This story is purely made for people to read. Don't care for flames or rude people so they can fuck off.**

**Also, check out my profile to see what Siren's and Rowan's cursed forms.**

~oOo~

"Jones, how many times must I say this? In my true form I cannot control what my body or mind does half the time. I do not regret kissing you because you are damn good kisser but I do regret showing you…this." I gestured to my fish form. It's been a few hours since Rowan and I changed into our cursed forms and everyone can't stop looking at us. Rowan, as of right now, is with Marcus and the rest of the crew down where-ever they call it playing cards. Rowans form is much more…demonic than she would like but the tail and horns are the only thing she really hates about it.

"Still dasn't explain t' me why ye turned into..." Jones's eyes traced over the curves of my body for the fifth time already. He shook his head then turned away. "You`re crewmate, one o' us, an' what be th' other one ye spake?"

"A goddess from another time and place. I don't understand why you're so confused about this." I said to him, laying down on his bed. I looked at Jones and saw a fire spark in his eyes but it was gone within a second.

"Up on deck me men an' I...saw somethin'. Yer lassie spake 't be a memory from when ye be wee." He stopped then came closer to me. Every muscle in my body tensed when he approached. Rowan told me about the memory before Jones dragged me back in here and right now I'm scared. Scared of what he'll think of me when I tell him. "I saw a man ye called father do some terrible thin' t' ye, yer mother, an' yer lassie all on accoun' o' o' this." He pointed me up and down. "Tell me Siren. Tell me everythin'. Please." Jones said. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, fearing tears would spill. I've never spoke of my past in a long, long time. Some nights I can recall that night and see clearly for what my actions caused.

"I was born of the sea. Rowan never told you that but I was actually born from the sea. My mother was…something when she was younger. Every man wanted to have her and yet no one could. Every morning, evening, and night she would go down to the sea shore and sing to the sea. She would sit on our families dock and just sing. A few years later she fell in love with Rowans father and with their union Rowan was born. At first the man was kind and gentle but little by little his true nature came out." I looked over at Jones who nodded for me to continue. "He longed for a son but my mom gave him a daughter. They tried and tried but no new children came. Then, he began to get distant. He started to spend more time in town and away from mother and when he was home he…" Jones took my webbed hand in his clawed one. "Did things to mother. Not to Rowan because she was to young but it was always mother. Once before everyone loved her but they pitted her then. She was free but she's trapped. One day, after he…" Jones gave my hand a light squeeze. "After he left the house my mother ordered the nanny to looked after Rowan while she went down to the sea because she hadn't been there in years. Her husband never wanted her to go back to the sea so he kept her in the house all the time but this time; she had to see the sea again. She walked down the path she had taken thousands of time and walked onto the dock. Instead of sitting she looked out at the sea and saw that the waves were coming to greet her, they wanted her. So, she jumped. She jumped into the sea and…she wouldn't tell me this part but within the next few weeks she learned that she was with child again." I smiled at the shocked face Jones had on her face.

"The sea made yer mother pregnant wi' ye?" Jones asked me.

"She never gave me specifics but yes. The sea loved my mother and she loved the sea. Of their union I was created." I told him.

"What about yer lassie? She be born from th' lass' father but she`s th'...goddess o' fire correct?" Jones asked and I nodded in answer.

"Correct but that doesn't mean fire didn't take a liking to her. When she turned ten out village had a huge celebration over something I forgot the name of but the biggest thing that happened was a strange man, dressed in a red cloak showing up. No one noticed him except my mother and Rowan. Mother was still pregnant with me when this happened so it's hard to say what really happened but the man, dressed in red with fire hair and golden orange eyes knelt down on one knee, took my sister's hands in his, whispered something in her ear, kissed her on her cheek, nodded to our mother, and then vanished. Rowan never told me what he said, you'll have to ask you're self but Rowan shortly realized that she could control fire and heat. Rowan's father questioned mother but mother had no explanation. It seems to me now that mother was attracted to all sorts of gods who loved her. Strange really, but on with my story. Few months later I was born and once again it was a girl. Father was angry at her and angry at me for being a girl. Years go by and slowly both mother and father started to notice strange things happening to me. One day, when mother took me and Rowan to the sea I fell off the dock and into the ocean. Father laughed and said he was glad I was gone but what happened next shocked him."

"What happened? Did ye drown?" Jones asked.

"No. The water met up to me, cradling me in the waves, and then lightly set me back on the deck. Father couldn't stop looking at me and mother couldn't stop crying. Years go by and father never stopped looking at me and Rowan. There was something about us that he didn't like so he kept watch over us. One day I lost control of my…gift and almost sent the whole town into the ocean. And that's when the whole town turned against us. Rowan did nothing and yet she was also to blame. It's my fault that she was sent away from mother and the home that belonged to her. All these years she's looked after me and kept me from flooding the world in water. I guess that's what I get for having a sister who controls fire." I laughed. "She hates the water and yet she's here, with me on this ship." I laughed again. "I don't need to explain what they did to make me leave but after that Rowan and I explored the world. We were at a beach, me in the water and Rowan on the land when we were swept here. Maybe…we were meant to come here."

"Maybe so girl, an' from what ye told me, I be havin' nay harsh feelings fer ye. Yer father did ye wrong. He couldna be seein' what a lass ye`ve become an' he`ll nereknow. He got what he deserved, they all did, them who did ye an' ye lassie harm. From now on ye belong on this ship." He let go of my hand and stuck out his tentacle one at me. "Do we be havin' a deal?" I smiled then took his hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Yes sir, captain." I sat up and looked Jones fully in the eyes. "The one who broke you're heart didn't deserve it. You deserve a lot more Jones." I leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. "I'll be on deck." I said to him then left, leaving Jones with his thoughts.

~oOo~

The following few days were…different. We sunk one ship, bargained with sailors, killed a few, and just did normal stuff on ship. But there was this one ship we sunk that I found most interesting.

_Flashback…_

"_You want me to draw a ship to us? Just so we can sink it?" I asked Jones when he asked me to come to his quarters._

"_I want t' put yer voice t' th' test. If ye truely be a siren o' th' sea. Prove 't__**.**__" Jones leaned close to me face and I could feel his breath on my face. I smiled a smirk, biting the corner of my lip, looking up at him with the sexiest face I could pull off._

"_Oh, I'll do more than prove it to you. I'll give you one hell of a show." I whispered then slandered out of his quarters, swaying my hips just a bit more. I heard a grunt behind me and the sound of Jones following me. I walking to the front of the ship then looked over my shoulder. "It'll be best if you don't stare for too long. You might go mad." I chuckled at the crews faces then turned towards the sea._

" _Haaaaa ohhhh  
>I was looking for a breath of life;<br>A little touch of heavenly light  
>But all the choirs in my head sang "no"<br>To get a dream of life again  
>A little of vision of the start and the end<br>But all the choirs in my head sang "no"._

_But I only needed one more touch  
>Another taste of heavenly rush<br>And I believe; I believe it so...  
>And I only needed one more touch<br>Another taste of devouring rush  
>And I believe, I believe it so...<em>

_Whose side am I on; whose side am I?  
>Whose side am I on; whose side am I?<em>

_And the fever began to spread  
>From my heart down to my legs<br>But the room was so quiet oh...  
>And although I wasn't losing my mind<br>It was a chorus so sublime  
>But the room is too quiet<br>(Oh, the fever)  
><em>_ lyrics/f/florence_and_the_ ]__  
>I was looking for a breath of life;<br>A little touch of heavenly light  
>But all the choirs in my head sang "no"<br>(I believe it)  
>To get a dream of life again<br>A little vision of the start and the end  
>But all the choirs in my head sang "no"."<em>

_I swayed my hips and dance to the beat in my head, spinning, doing what I remembered doing in clubs when my sister and I wanted to have some fun. Deep within the ocean I could feel a ship drawing closer and closer._

"_Jones, ships coming. Might want you're men to make ready." Rowan said to Jones who simply nodded. I looked at him with half open eyes as I continued to dance and sing._

_"Haaaaa ohhhh  
>Haaaaa ohhhh<br>It's a harder way  
>And it's come to claim her<br>And I always say  
>We should be together<br>I can see below  
>'Cause there's something in here<br>And if you are gone  
>I will not belong here<em>

_And I started to hear it again  
>But this time it wasn't the end<br>And the room was so quiet, oh  
>And my heart is a hollow plain<br>For the devil to dance again  
>And the room was too quiet, oh<em>

_I was looking for a breath of life;  
>A little touch of heavenly light<br>But all the choirs in my head sang "no"..."_

_Then It was over. I drew the ship and we took it over. Simple. Easy. Clean._

"_Four men still alive the rest have moved on." Marcus said to Jones and I when we came out of the captain's quarters. Four men, well within their mid thirties, knelt on the deck. Their eyes moved quickly from Jones to me, their eyes racking in everything. I changed into a pair of pants and a cropped shirt that showed off my lean taunt belly that shone when the sunlight caught the scales. Jones approached the men, my mental self squealing with delight when he started this conversation. _

"_I'll join if only to get another eye full of that woman there." One of the men spoke about me, making the Dutchman crew members growl with disgust._

"_Easy boys, it's all right. There just words." I said to them then approached the man who spoke. "What's your name sailor?" I asked sweetly._

"_Adam Hodge. What's yours?" He asked. I knelt down and softly stroked his face._

"_Siren. Do you know why I like humans so much Hodge?" I asked him, tilting his head up towards mine._

"_Cause we know what woman like you really want." He replied. I smiled again but only this time it turned to more of an evil grin. I grasped his neck in my hand, feeling his pulse beat under it. _

"_Not really. The only thing I like about humans is that their fragile." I lifted him up so that his face was in front of me. "I have to take my time playing with them or else they break easily. Human male do nothing for me anymore so it's your loss but.." I traced my hand that was free down his face then back up to grip his hair. "Their souls are the strongest." I opened my mouth and started to suck his soul from his body. His skin started to go pale, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he wiggled and moaned in pain. When the very life force was sucked from him I dropped his limp body. I allowed my breathing to return to normal before walking back to Jones, placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_They're all yours." I said then walked back into his quarters where I stayed. Boy, that soul really did get me horny._

_End of Flashback…_

As of right now we're watching Marcus, Koleniko, and Clanker play Liar's Dice. Rowan and I are standing back with Will and his dad as we watch on, Bootstrap telling Will about the game. Rowan looked at me then silently twirled her fingers, making Marcus's dice way better then what he threw so he wouldn't lose like in the movie. Marcus looked up and met eyes with Rowan who smiled sweetly at him and he returned it.

"Falling for our hammerhead crew member?" I asked her. Rowan smiled then looked at me.

"Catching the missing heart of our captain?" Rowan asked me. I felt my face heat up so I looked away.

"He's more…than they let on in the movie. He's…thoughtful and he's interested in what I am and who I am." I said to her.

"I challenge Davy Jones." Will said. Everyone, including us turned towards Will then up to the ceiling above us when the organ stopped playing and Jones's peg leg pounded against the floor. The crew emember chuckled but Rowan and I held our breath. Jones came into few with a smile on his face.

"I accept, mate."

~oOo~

There you have it! Another chapter! Hoped you all liked it! Review and tell me what you think.


	6. Love with an Organ

Hey everyone and welcome back. Thank you to those who reviewed and favorite. Just to let you know, I know Marcus's name has two c's or r's but I really could care less. I don't wanna spell it like that because I don't wanna keep going back and fixing it. Besides that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!

~oOo~

'_Will you moron, what the hell are you trying to prove?!' _ Even after we explained to Will about how we know certain things he still won't come to us for help. He says her wants to do this his way, without our help at all. What a moron!

"What a moron." Rowan hissed at me about Will.

"That was what I was thinking." I answered her. We watched as Jones came closer to us, making my heart race with excitement but at the same time I was a tad bit scared. The crew brought over a crate and placed a picture frame on top of it, making Will sit down on one end with Jones sitting on the other, five dice and a canister for them in front of them.

"The stakes?" Jones asked Will.

"My soul. An eternity of servitude." Will answered as he stood up. Both Rowan and I face palmed…

"Against?" Jones asked with a smirk.

"I want this." Will placed a piece of cloth on the make-shift table. Jones looked at it then at Will before picking it up. Once it was opened the crew began to whisper. Jones looked disgusted as he threw down the cloth.

"How do you know of the key?" Jones asked in a pained voice.

"That's not part of the game, is it?" Will sat down. "You can still walk away."

"Jones…" I whispered as I took a step forward but someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Marcus holding me back. He shook his head, a sign that read let-the-captain-do-this. I sighed then took a step back. Jones sat. He took out the key from his bearded tentacles, showing Will before putting it back.

They picked up their dice and threw them down, Will's father joining in. It's begun…

"What's this?" Jones demanded.

"I'm in. Matching his wager." Bootstrap answered the captain.

"No! Don't do this." Will said to his father. I looked between them but then I felt a sharp pain in the pit of my stomach. Oh no, not now!

"Siren, what's wrong?" Rowan asked, griping my arm.

"The change but it's too soon. It came early!" I said, tears welding up in my eyes as the pain started to grow all over my body. The change back to my human self has always been painful. Extremely painful. Rowan looked towards Marcus.

"Marcus, I need to get Siren outside. You have to help me." She said. He simply nodded and took one of my arms over his shoulder before helping me away from the crowed silently. No one seemed to notice our abstance so when we were a good distance away Rowan directed us over to the side of the ship.

"What do you need me t' do?" Marcus asked.

"Help me shove her over the ledge." He gave her a funny look but she shook her head at him. "It's better if she's in some type of water when she turns back. The 'shedding' will be less painful so we got to hurry." Rowan helped me to stand up, noticing that some of my scales had started to fall to the deck. As soon as I was over the railing Rowan pushed me off, sending me into the sea below. I kind of feel sorry for her. If I'm changing then she's going be changing as well. The tail and the horns are the hardest for her.

Once I crashed into the ocean I could feel the scales slipping away and they're painful like hangnails. My gills retracted back into my skin, the saltwater easing the pain away. My fins disappeared, the hunger faded, and all the things that made me a monster floated away, into the sea.

_I love you my daughter…_

Tears floated from my eyes as the sea echoed in my ears, the words from my father made me remind myself who created me. The love of the sea made me the woman I am, the goddess and the monster...I felt strange arms wrap around me, bringing me closer to the surface as the pressure forced itself upon my face until air broke. I gasped as my lungs crawled for air, the strange arms tightening around me. I felt myself being lifted into the air to suddenly find myself on the ground.

"Open your eyes lass! Speak to me!" I opened my eyes and started to cough up sea water as my lugs took in air. Once I got everything under control I turned my head to see Jones, a mire inches from me with Rowan at his side in her human form.

"I hate doing that." I said before trying to get to my feet. Rowan sighed then helped me rest against the mast. "I'm alright, just need air." I said. Jones and the crew gave me a look but I simply smiled and gave me a reassuring smile back. As the crew scattered and fell back to what they were doing Jones came to me and pressed his tentacle hand towards my cheek.

"Are ye be doin' well lass?" Jones asked with softness in his voice. I smiled sweetly at him and kissed him shortly on the lips. This surprised him, and me somewhat, but I continued.

"Just a little winded. The changes are difficult to handle but I'm doing good. I'm going to stay on deck for a while and collect myself." I told him. Jones didn't say anything until he shook his head.

"Alstarboard lass but dasn't tire yersef ou'. Get some rest. Dasn't want ye fallin' off th' deck again." Jones chuckled before heading back towards the captain's cabin. Marcus stayed, silently conversing with Rowan so I took that as my queue to leave. I walked to the front of the deck and threw my legs over so I was sitting on the railing, looking over at the sea. Back in the ocean...when I heard the sea respond back to me...there was only a few times when my father ever spoke. He's always there and he only speaks when he needs to so I guess that counts as having a part of my family with me and yet...we seem so far apart from everything. It's a strange relationship we have.

Later that night, when the crew had gone to sleep except the one who's steering the ship, Rowan and I stood close to the captain's quarters, waiting for Will to come and get the key.

"Are you sure?" Rowan asked me. I gave her a look that made her shut up. In a few minutes we heard the soft footsteps coming our way. Next thing we knew Will was standing in front of us.

"Will, don't do this." I said to him.

"Move out of my way. I need that key." Will said.

"You're going to get your father in trouble once you leave this ship!" I hissed at him. "Jones is going to send out something that's more horrible than one might think and you'll be putting people around you in danger. More importantly, once you do this I cannot protect you or your father. As long as you're with me they cannot hurt anyone unless I say so." I told him. Will stood there for a moment before looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this." He said as he walked past us. Once he was inside Rowan turned towards me.

"Aren't we going to stop him?!" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No. There are something's we can't ever change in this world. We gave Will a warning and that's all we can do for now. Why don't you go get some sleep? I'll stay and make sure the captain goes to bed." I said to her. Rowan gave me a knowing look before disappearing down below. Once she was gone I went inside the captain's quarters as soon as Will was done getting the key. "A word of warning, Will." He stopped at my shoulder. "Stay away from water when the times come. There's danger beneath the sea." I said then started to walk forward towards the captain. Once Will was gone I gently shook Jones until he was looking up at me. "Come on Captain. Let's get you to bed." I took one of his arms and lead him to his bed where I laid him down, taking off his hat. He looks so funny without it on. Once he was settled I kissed him on his forehead then went towards the organ. Tia Dalma's necklace was still there only it looked like it had been shined and polished. I picked it up and lightly touched it, tracing over the face then the gears. '_One day Jones...I'll make you happy again._' I put down the necklace and walked out the door.

~oOo~

Jones found out that Will was missing. Bootstrap is screwed and Jones is not a happy camper. He questioned me and Rowan but we told him that we were sound asleep below deck when Will took the key. Jones looked into my eyes and for once I was glad I could lie well, even if it hurt me to lie to him after all he's been through. Jones then gave the order to find Will and what do you know. We found him. Everyone was on deck, waiting for Jones to talk or to give orders. Jones had some of the crew restrain Bootstrap as Jones looked down at the drawing of the key. He turned around, taking Bootstrap's neck in his clawed hand.

"You will watch this." He said with venom in his voice before letting go, the crew chuckling. The crew started to spin...whatever it's called, raising it higher and higher. "Let no joyful voice be heard! Let no man look up at the sky with hope. And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake...the kraken." The thing stopped spinning, slamming down with a loud thud as Bootstrap called out. The crew stopped, their attention turned towards the very unlucky ship. I was standing beside Jones as he spoke but ran to the side of the ship, climbing on the ledge to get a better look, a smile plastered on my face.

"What be ye smilin' at?" Jones asked. I turned towards him, my cheeks flushed with my hair blowing wildly around my head as I smiled at him. Jones looked shocked before a fire lit in his eyes, his cheeks turning a different color.

"This is my favorite part. I love the kraken as much as you do Captain." I said then turned towards the ship. The kraken is my favorite monster beside dragons and werewolves of course but the kraken is my favorite sea monster. I watched as screams started to sound along with gunfire and a bell running. I watched as the tentacles came aboard the ship, my heart beating faster by the minute until I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. Two tentacles came up then and split the ship in half, the screaming never dying. I glanced over to see Jones looking out towards the boat but his eyes connected with mine, my cheeks brightening before I turned away. Slowly the screams died down, Jones ordered the ship to get closer so we could look for Will's body. We found a few survivors and brought them on deck but there was no sign of Will. Not to them at least but Rowan and I knew where he would be. I stood next to Jones when the wedding dress floated towards the surface. I took his hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze and was surprised when he returned it. I looked up at him and give him a light kiss on the cheek, lingering only a few seconds longer than needed. Rowan and Marcus walked up to us then.

"The boy's not here. He must have been claimed by the sea." Marcus said.

"I am the sea." Jones said but I coughed, my sign that meant I too am the sea as well. Jones gave me a small smile then turned around. He approached Bootstrap with a smirk. "You need time alone with your thoughts. Brig!" He ordered.

"What of the survivors?" One of the men asked. Jones walked in front of them and was about to give an ordered when I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold that order for one minute." I said and walked in front of the survivors. I felt really bad for one of them so I decided that I should at least save one of them. "You, boy, what's your name?" I asked the youngest crewmembers.

"John ma'am. John Webber." He answered. I took his arm and made him stand up. I walked around him, looking for anything bed or something I didn't like but the boy had it all. He looked strong, healthy, and he was somewhat handsome if it wasn't for the side of his face massed up a bit.

"How older are you?" I asked him.

"18 Miss. I'll be turning 19 in a few weeks." He answered. I looked over at Jones who seemed to be questioning what I'm doing but I just smiled at him.

"What if I told you that if you have a choice of dying here and now or serving me what would you pick?" I asked him, looking him in the eyes.

"What do you expect of me miss?" He asked.

"If you agree to serve me then you will no longer age but you can, however, die if you're not careful. You will do what I say, protect me, and anything else I ask of you. Understand all that?"

"Yes Miss I do." I stuck my hand out at him.

"Do we have a deal?" the boy took my hand but as soon as he did he screamed in pain, my hand never letting go from his. "By order of my creed I sentence you to serve me and only me. These marks you bare will unsure all that I am will be given on to you. Only when I die may you be released from this contract. May god have mercy on your soul." I released his hand and allowed him to fall to the floor. All cuts and wounds he had were starting to heal, his arms growing in strength along with the rest of his body. Black marks now rest around his neck like a necklace and wrists, his chains of his...commitment. I looked over at Jones with an innocent look. "Now, weren't you going to say that there were no survivors?" Jones smiled and nodded to his crew. I helped the boy to his feet and helped him to reach below deck so he could rest. The next few hours are going to be painful.

"What's happening to me?" He gasped as his skin began to stretch and move, making him cry out in pain.

"You're changing to fit my...personality and life style. Don't worry, in a few hours you'll be alright. Try and get some sleep" I said and moved some of his long hair out of his face. Once he closed his eyes I went back up on deck just as they were done throwing the rest of the bodies over board. When I didn't see Jones Marcus came over to me and told me that he went into the captain's cabin. I thanked him and went in just as Jones began to play his organ. "Mind if I join you?" I asked as I stood behind him. The look Jones gave me made a smile form on my lips. I saw in his eyes that he probably never anyone ask to play with him. Ever. He looked away for a minute before sliding over.

"Have ye ever played?" He asked me.

"I've played piano before, lots of times when Ro and I needed the money and there has been...I think three times when I played organ. I'm a bit rusty. Show me?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He only nodded his head before playing. When I watched him I noticed that he enjoyed playing and maybe even performing for me. When I thought I got the hang of it I jumped in, my fingers playing perfectly on the somewhat slimy keys. Jones noticed me playing and smiled when I glanced over at him. The organ played and for once it seemed a happy, calm tune coming from the organ. We played, the music surrounding us and filling the ship. I reached over to play a key when Jones's hand met mind and we both shy away like teenagers, the thought made me chuckled but we continued. Once we were finished we stopped, not saying a word but I got up.

"Lass." His clawed hand stopped me. When I turned towards him I met with something wet against my lips...HOLY SHIT JONES IS KISSING ME! And did I respond? Yes, yes I did with a passion that has been building up since I first kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to his chest. Our lips moved together, his tentacle beard moving against my neck, making me gasp. Jones took that opportunity to drive his tongue into my mouth, making me moan at the contact. He was so addicting I needed more of him. I pushed up against him, lightly dragging my nails down the back of his head and neck when suddenly a knock came from the other side of the door. We broke apart but I continued my assault everywhere I could.

"What?!" Jones asked very annoyed.

"Captain do we dive?" One of the crew members asked. Jones groaned softly so I bit that part and heard him groan a bit louder. "Captain?"

"Yes, dive! Now leave!" Jones shouted then grabbed my waist, throwing me to the bed with a squeal. When I saw that predatory looking in his eyes I knew what was happening next. And let me tell you, I wouldn't stop it even if the world exploded.

~oOo~

There you have it. Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
